


In the Dark

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SnowBaz, snowbaz drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16





	In the Dark

**Baz**

Snow is creeping towards me with his sword pointed straight at my chest. It’s already dripping with someone else’s blood. I’m not sure whose because there is no one else around. He laughs, and it sounds hollow. Emotionless.

“Snow…” I whisper.

He shakes his head and his lips curl into a sneer.

“What’s going on?” I ask, but he doesn’t answer. He keeps moving towards me, one slow step after another.

He’s the hunter, and I’m the prey. He looks like he’s trying to savour this moment, like he enjoys the hunt. He’ll probably kill me slowly and painfully. I try to back away from him, but I hit a wall. When did I get so close to the building?

I reach for my wand, but it isn’t there. I’m helpless against him. I don’t think I could have used it anyway; I can’t hurt him. It’s dark, and I can’t see anything around us. Why is no else around?

“Snow, please,” I say, but it comes out shaky. “Why are you doing this?”

He lets out a low, guttural sound. He’s growling at me. He’s growled at me before, but it’s never sounded this animalistic before. What’s wrong with him?

There’s no light in his eyes. He doesn’t even seem to recognize me.

“Snow, it’s me. Baz. Remember?” He doesn’t respond. “Don’t you know who I am?” I shout in desperation. The tip of his sword is only about a foot away now.

“You’re a monster,” he says coldly. “And you must die.”

Tears are streaming down my face, but I don’t bother to try to wipe them away. There’s no point.

He closes the distance between us, but he stops right before his sword touches my chest.

“Please Simon…I love you,” I’m pleading with him now. I’m pleading for my life as the boy I’ve been dating prepares to kill me. I know it’s useless. I deserve this; I am a monster. But I have to try to break through to him.

“I don’t love you, though,” he says. “How could anyone love a monster like you?” He gazes at me with that cruel expression for a moment more before he plunges his sword into my chest.

***

I sit up quickly, and my head collides with something hard. 

“Fuck,” a voice says.  It’s dark, and I can’t see a thing. I reach over and turn on the lamp, and Simon is sitting beside me.

But it isn’t the Simon that was just holding a sword against my chest. It’s my Simon. The one I’m in love with and who loves me back.

“Are you okay?” He asks gently. It’s him; it’s really him. And he isn’t trying to kill me. “Baz what’s wrong?” He asks as he reaches out to wipe away a tear from my cheek.

I shake my head. “It was just a bad dream. It’s fine now.”

He pulls me closer to him and hugs me. “You’re safe,” he whispers. “I love you, and I won’t let anything hurt you.”

I relax against his body, trying to forget the way he looked in the dream. I’m safe now. Here, in his arms.

“I love you, too,” I whisper back.


End file.
